Everytime
by RomansReigningonMyParade
Summary: "I go back to you everytime." A quick Roman fic inspired by Everytime by Ariana Grande


**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm new here, but I'm really excited to share a quick one shot that I wrote based off the song Everytime by Ariana Grande.

Please let me know how you like it!

Also, I also posted this on my new tumblr page **RomansReigningOnMyParade** as well. So if you could also show support there, that would be amazing!

* * *

**__**I get tired of your no-shows**__**

**__**You get tired of my control**__**

Mona checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time that night. __Where was he?__

It was getting harder and harder to smile and say "I'm sure he's on his way," and it was getting easier and easier for her friends to smack their lips, roll their eyes, and say "giiiiiirl…"

Finally having enough, she pulled out her phone, selected **__**G.I. Joe**__** from her favorites list, and lifted her phone to her ear. She was sure that after the sixth ring, he wasn't going to pick up. Thankfully, he did.

"Yeah?" came his smooth yet distracted voice.

"Yeah?" Was this asshole serious?! "Joe, where the fuck are you? It's Andrea's birthday party at her place, remember?"

He let out a deep sigh and she could hear shuffling from his end of the line. Was he just now getting out of bed? It was noon! "I forgot."

"I reminded you this morning!" Her friends turned their heads towards her, knowing exactly what was going on. He did this __every time__.

Mona cleared her throat and her lips formed a tight smile. "Excuse me…" she let out softly as she got up from the picnic table. "Hold on babe." There has to be somewhere in this damn backyard where she could get some sort of privacy to scream at her boyfriend.

The backyard was packed with people there to celebrate one of her best friend's birthday today, so she would have to settle with sneaking into the house.

Closing Andrea's bedroom door behind her, she took a deep breath to try to calm herself for what was coming next. "Please… __please__ tell me how you forgot this? I reminded you all week and this morning. If you didn't want to come, you should have said something."

"I did." He grunted. "Just like every other time you try to drag me out to any of your little friend's parties. I'm tired. What do you need me there for?"

"To spend time with you, Joe." She sighed. "You and my friends."

"Why can't you go out with them and I do me for a day? Maybe hang with my cousins and watch the game." he proposed. "You always want to parade me around your friends."

"That is not true and you know it." She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingertips. Mona really didn't want to argue with about this. Her only mission was to get him to get dressed and get down her as soon as possible to mingle with everyone else. They could be a couple now, and argue later. "Regardless, I want you to come. So are you?"

The line was silent while she waited for him to respond. And while it felt like a hour later, it only took him half a minute to grunt out a quick 'No.'

Mona's eyes stung at the beginning of tears welling up in her eyes. "You're an asshole." she said quickly and pressed the red end call button.

Moving towards the bedroom door, she dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her cotton long sleeve shirt to get rid of the stray tears that fell in frustration. But when she opened her door, Andrea and Kayla were standing on the other side waiting for her exit.

**__**They keep telling me to let go**__**

**__**But I don't really let go when I say so **__**

"He's not coming?" Andrea asked. Mona shook her head with a tight lipped smile. "Aw Mo, I'm so sorry."

Both friends quickly wrapped her in a tight hug, letting her cry. "This has to stop, Mo." Kayla said sternly as they pulled away. "I'm tired of seeing that guy hurt you like this," Kayla placed one her hands on her shoulder, and wiped her tears with another. "You deserve so much more, girl. Leave him."

Caught up in the moment, Mona nodded and pulled out her phone. She typed out the message quickly, turned her phone on do not disturb, and slid it into her back pocket. "Let's go have fun." Holding hands, the girls walked back outside to enjoy the rest of the party.

****Mona: It's Over. ****

**__**I keep giving people blank stares**__**

**__**I'm so different when you're not there**__**

**__**It's like something out of Shakespeare**__**

**__**Because I'm really not here when you're not there**__**

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. The food was served fresh off the grill, Andrea opened her gifts, and everyone drank and danced under the summer sun. But although everyone else was having fun, Mona was on autopilot. She put on a brave face and tried to act like Joe still wasn't on her mind.

**__**I've tried to fight our energy**__**

**__**But everytime I think I'm free**__**

It got to be too much when all the couples came together as Usher's My Boo bumped from the loudspeakers. Who the hell plays this at a summer birthday party.

__That would be us if he were here. __Mona thought, bringing the stinging back to her eyes. __Oh hell no, fuck him. __

Mona marched over to the bartender. "Give me the strongest shit you got and keep them coming." The bartender nodded and got to work on making her drink. The only plan for the next few hours was drinking his ass out of her system. Then, she'd be too drunk to even think about crying over him.

But obviously, it never works that way.

**__**I get drunk, pretend that I'm over it**__**

**__**Self-destruct, show up like an idiot**__**

**__**Why, oh why does God keep bringing me back to you?**__**

"Joe… Joey," she slurred while she pounded her fist on the front door of his apartment. "I know you're… __hiccup__... in there."

A few moments later, she could hear him unlocking the front door. "There he is…" she slurred again when his shirtless frame came into view as he opened the door."My boyfriend who hurt… hurt me."

"Mona… what are you doing here?" Joe asked, his face twisted in concern. He was sure he wasn't going to hear from her for a few days after their conversation a few hours ago. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooooo…" she threw her head back, laughed and held up two fingers. "I only had one drink."

"Must've been one really strong drink, baby girl." Joe grabbed hold off her arm to steady her as she walked into his apartment. One of her shoes was in one hand and the other still on her foot. Even though he knew this was due to her being upset with him, he couldn't help but smile. She was always adorable when she was drunk.

"Let's get you undressed, baby." Laying her down on the bed in her bedroom, he started to make work of getting her wedge off her foot.

"I like when you take care of me, Joey." she whispered and threw an arm over her head. "I like when you treat me right and not… __hiccup__… and not break my heart."

"I know, baby. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

**__**I go back to you, back to you, back to you**__**

**__**Back to you, back to you, back to you**__**

**__**I go back to you, back to you, back to you everytime**__**

After getting her undressed and into his bed, Joe lay next to her and curled his tattooed arm around her waist. The two laid together in silence, mostly Joe waiting for her to fall asleep. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch today." she said softly, no longer slurring her speech. She was always able to sober up quickly. Now, it was hitting her exactly why she was upset.

"Shhh.." He nuzzled his face into her neck, his favorite way to sleep whenever she was over. "I love you." he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Joe." she whispered back in the darkness. As he said before, they will talk about it tomorrow. They'll work their way through their problems just like everytime.


End file.
